


An Angel, Devil and Me

by manicmea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how I'm going to get through this mess. Where the hell is Sammy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel, Devil and Me

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
